1. Description of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video image displaying apparatus and video image displaying method, applicable to the supplying, by arranging a plurality of terminal displaying means for instance on the inner walls of a tunnel, of consecutive articulated images by these terminal displaying means to occupants of a vehicle. The invention, by waiting until the passage of the prescribed part of a mobile object to start and end the blinking of still pictures, provides consecutive articulated images using these still pictures without, for instance, causing trouble to the operating performance of the driver of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, there have been proposed, as video image displaying systems, video image displaying apparatuses for providing occupants of a vehicle passing a tunnel with consecutive articulated images from outside (the Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 5-27197, Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 5-40448, Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 5-224617 and so on).
Such a video image displaying apparatus is enabled to provide occupants (meaning not only passengers but also the crew) of a moving vehicle with consecutive articulated images by arranging terminal picture displaying means at prescribed intervals on, for instance, the walls of a tunnel, and causing each picture displaying means to blink frames of still pictures constituting animation.
Incidentally, if animation is to be provided to passengers using such a video image displaying apparatus, the driver of the vehicle may be prevented from confirming traffic signals easily by the blinking of still pictures, and his or her duty performance may be obstructed even if no serious accident is invited.
The present invention has been attempted in view of the foregoing problem, and is intended to propose a video image displaying apparatus and a video image displaying method capable of providing consecutive articulated images by blinking still pictures without, for instance, causing trouble to the duty performance of the driver of a vehicle, which is one of mobile objects.
In order to solve this problem, according to the present invention, as applied to a video image displaying apparatus or a video image displaying method, the passage of a prescribed part of a mobile object is detected and, on the basis of this detection result, each terminal displaying means, when the prescribed part of the mobile object has passed, controls the start and/or end of blinking of still pictures.
If, at each terminal displaying means, the start and/or end of blinking of still pictures is controlled when the prescribed part of the mobile object has passed, the blinking of still pictures can be successively started from the terminal display apparatus which, for instance, the driver""s seat of the vehicles has passed. In this case, it is thereby made possible to prevent the blinking from causing perception trouble to the driver and obstructing his or her performance of duty.